Doggy Sleepover
by sallysparrow11
Summary: Did anyone else want to see the "joint custody" thing go a little differently?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my computer and the clothes in my closet (though some of those are not mine, either).**

**A/N: Did anyone else really want the "joint custody" to go somewhat differently?**

Castle and Beckett had a problem. They both wanted to take care of the dog for the night. Alexis was gone for the weekend; Castle would be lonely by himself. Kate is used to being by herself, but she is thinking about getting a dog and wants to take a trial run. What will they do?

"I have an idea."

"No, Castle, we are not going to switch off like divorced parents with their kids!"

"But I hadn't even—"

"No."

"Awww. Then what are we going to do?" He pouts and gives her a look that he hopes she can't resist. She eyes him skeptically. Then, he had an idea. His pout turned suddenly into a sly grin, and she knew she was in for it.

"What, Castle? What is your grand idea that doesn't involve taking the dog back and forth between our apartments?"

He suddenly gets nervous. She has that look on her face, like she might hit him or pinch his ear off if he says the wrong thing. He is suddenly unsure of how to phrase his suggestion.

"Well… we could… ah….. haveadoggysleepoverPLEASEDON'TSHOOTME" he finished in a rush, covering his ears as he half-turned away from her.

"Okay." She shrugged and turned away, as if it were no big deal that she just agreed to have a "doggy sleepover" with Castle. She started to walk away, happy with herself for the casual way she agreed, though her heart was racing.

She took a few steps away, waited until she figured he was almost done picking his jaw up off the floor, and turned back only to find him standing right behind her. He leaned slightly down towards her, definitely invading her personal space, and said softly, "Your place, or mine?" Then he pulled back to look in her eyes, winked, and turned away.

She stood there, breathless, trying to form a coherent thought. It only took her a few seconds to regain her composure and come back with, "Castle, some of us don't have guest rooms the size of this precinct, so I'm going to have to say yours." She spoke as she walked up to him.

He turned around as she got to him, with that same sly smile on his face and said, "I know you love that bed. Don't lie. Though, I do have another one just like it if you want to try it out." He raised hid eyebrows suggestively a few times, and she rolled her eyes and said, "In your dreams, Castle."

"—"

"No comment" She shot at him before he had time to respond.

"Fine." He said out loud, though he muttered, "If you only knew."

She heard him, however, and said, "If I only knew, Castle, I probably would shoot you."

"Ah, too true my fine Detective. Too true."

**A/N: I know it's really short. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for that awesome response to that first chapter! Y'all made me want to write another, so here it is!**

Castle unlocked the door and stepped back to let Royal and Beckett enter his apartment. He then handed over her bag with a flourish, as she rolled her eyes and wondered yet again how he managed to grab it before she could as they got out of the car.

"You can go change or whatever and I will order food. Thai okay?"

"Perfect." She said as she walked towards his guest room. She shut the door behind her as she entered the room, and put her bag down on what she would only admit to herself (and barely, at that) was the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in.

She had just pulled her t-shirt out of her bag when she heard a scratching sound at the door. She opened it and Royal jumped up on her, grabbing her shirt in his mouth and wrestling it to the ground.

"Oh, Royal! No! Bad dog! What are you doing?" She grabbed the t-shirt, but Royal wanted to play tug-o-war. Beckett didn't want to rip her shirt, so she let go. Royal ran out of the room with the shirt in his mouth, and Beckett sat down on the bed and sighed.

What was she going to do? She had a bag of clothes here somewhere, the "just in case" bag that Castle had suggested she keep at his apartment a few years ago. He had named it that, the "just in case" bag-"just in case your apartment blows up again"… "just in case you get snowed in"… "just in case you fall asleep on the couch watching a movie and it is really indecently late to be leaving my home in the clothes you came in" (he had said that one with a waggle of his eyebrows and a suggestive smirk—she had slapped his arm). The only problem was, the last time a "just in case" situation had arisen, she had worn her t-shirt home and had forgotten to bring an extra one to replace it.

Luckily, she hadn't started undressing when the dog scratched the door, so she walked out of the room and went to the kitchen, where she assumed Castle would be getting out plates for their Thai or, knowing Rick, a bottle of wine. However, all she found was a note written in a familiar scrawl on top of a neatly folded t-shirt.

The note read, _"Apparently, Royal likes to play tug-o-war. I ran out to get him a rope so he doesn't have to play with any more of your clothes. No telling what unmentionables he might leave lying about the apartment. ;) Just in case you didn't replenish your 'just in case' bag from last week, here is a t-shirt. P.S. Maybe you should have a 'backup just in case' bag for just in case your 'just in case' bag fails you. Just saying."_

Beckett rolled her eyes. Did a best-selling author just use a winky face? Yes, yes he did. He was never going to hear the end of that one, though she knows he probably won't even care. Besides, she thought it was cute, so maybe she won't rib him about it.

She picked up the t-shirt and brought it back to the guest room. She closed the door again, and this time, when she heard the scratching, she didn't open the door.

As she put the shirt over her head, she breathed in the familiar smell of Castle's detergent. She felt warm and safe and _at home_ surrounded by the smell. It was a bit unsettling that she could find security in the man's presence without him being anywhere near her, and that just his smell could put her at ease.

But she didn't want to think of that right now. That was dangerous territory, so she opened her door and was met by Royal, who again jumped up on her, but finding nothing to play tug-o-war with, got down and lay on the ground, belly up, wanting attention.

She rubbed his belly and scratched behind his ears until she heard the apartment door open. Well, she didn't hear it open, but Royal certainly did. One second he was lying there while she played with him, and the next, his ears pricked up suddenly and he was gone.

**A/N: Chapter 2 complete! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
